Anime Truth or Dare!
by xXMeitanteiKuroChiXx
Summary: what happens when you take characters from Kuroshitsji, Ouran High School Host Club, Detective Conan, and The Wallflower and put them on a Truth or Dare show? i don't know... so i'm gonna put the reader in charge of what happens!  sorry for OOCness!
1. pilot

[(WARNING! –some characters may be OOC… and I am sorry for that! I will try my hardest to keep them in character as much as possibly can, but I can NOT promise anything!)]

Disclaimer - **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC! ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO: 1) Gosho Aoyama [DC/CC], 2) Yana Toboso [KS/BB], 3)Bisco Hatori [OHSHC], and 4) Tomoko Hayakawa [WF]!** I only claim ownership of Rebekah/Yuki/Gin [my OC has lots of names… ^^" but I'll stick to Rebekah for most of it…]

* * *

><p>Me: HELLO READERS~! My name is Rebekah and I'll be your host! Host for what you may ask? *sinister giggle* For none other than "Anime Truth or Dare"~! Now… the animemanga characters I'm gonna drag into this are from:

-Kuroshitsuji! (Black Butler)

-Detective Conan! (Case Closed)

-Ouran High School Host Club! [and]

-The Wallflower!

Clearly… this is gonna be fun~! Now I'll introduce the characters I plan to drag into this gleeful mess of otaku-ness…

From Kuro we have: Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Claude Faustus, Alois Trancy, William T. Spears, Grell Sutcliffe, Ronald Knox, Lau.

From DC we have: Edogawa Conan (maybe Shinichi?), Mori Ran, Mori Kogoro, Haibara Ai, Kuruba Kaito (aka Kaitou KID~), Nakamori Aoko (sorry… but we need shenanigans~), Hattori Heiji.

From Ouran we have: Tamaki Suoh, Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Kyoya Ootori, Mitsukini Haninozuka (Hunny), Takashi Morinozuka (Mori).

From Wallflower we have: Sunako Nakahara, Kyouhei Takano, Takenaga Oda, Yukinojo Toyama (Yuki), Ranmaru Morii.

[extra characters may be added as this commences, or if they are needed in a truth or a dare.]

* * *

><p>Now it's time for the readers to choose what happens! Put YOUR questions and dares in a review and I'll read them! [this is gonna be interesting…] please tell your DCWallflower friends about this [cause it's under Kuro/Ouran…]! (don't need to, just askin' if you could…)

I'll update ASAP!

[PS- I DO NOT like mr. pedophile and his slutty contractor… (you know who those two are…) so cold someone please send something in to torture them? It'd be REALLY fun~! *maniacal laughter*]

Hold tight for the next instalment~!


	2. and the fun begins!

Thank you to AKIMOTO TSUBAKI for being my first reviewer~! Hope to get more as this progresses~!

**I DO NOT claim any ownership of OHSHC, DC, Kuro, and/or Wallflower! They belong to their respective authors!**

* * *

><p>Me: Hello once again to '<em>Anime Truth or Dare<em>'! *_mysterious fog begins to creep out from underneath 4 doors_* OH! Looks like our "guests" are here. Behind the pink door is… the Ouran High School Host Club~!

Tamaki: hmm? When did we get here?

Me: Welcome Hosts to this fabulous stage~! Next behind the blue door is my dear Tantei-kun and friends~!

Heiji: WTF? *_Kaito runs out of the door and in between the others to try and escape a clearly PO Aoko w/ mop_*

Me: *_dying of hysterical laughter* _… ok… from the purple door we have the main characters in The Wallflower. *_5 of them enter, everyone except myself and Sunako are terrified at the look on her face*_

Kyohei: You're not scared of her?

Me: Nope… I've seen worse, back to the matter at hand. Finally, from the black door ['cause it has black in the name…] Earl Ciel Phantomhive and company. ~

Sebastian: Are you the one who wrote this letter?

Me: Hells yes! But… you couldn't read it, could you…? *_receives one hell of a glare*_ yeah… thought so… That aside, I would like to formally welcome all of you to this… umm… "Special event"…? Yeah, let's go with that.

Everyone: *_either questioning stares or glares that could kill*_

Me: …uhh… soo, how about everyone gets acquainted with each other?

Everyone: *_still not buying it_*

Me: damn! Ok, just hold on a sec…let's sort out all the differences, ok? Demons to the left, reapers to the right and humans in the middle. Now go!

*_little bit of movement from the reapers but no one else*_

Me: Sebastian! Claude! To the left! And Ciel, stand between Tamaki *_points to Tamaki_* and Sebastian.

Ciel: why do I have to do that?

Me: 'cause I still haven't decided that part of you yet. Now, we only got one review from the pilot, so this'll be mainly my ideas, k? Now our first two dares are for the Host club from AKIMOTO TSUBAKI –

**My dares will be directed towards the OHSHC gang~**

**I dare Haruhi to act really girly and pretend that she's in a love triangle with Honey and his stuffed bunny rabbit Usa-chan...lol ya...its random XD**

**I also dare Kaoru and Hikaru to go one whole day wearing the cute pink and light blue pig-tail wigs that their mother had them wear as kids and act as girl exchange students at Ouran (just for one day).**

**Haha well that's what I got for now! ^^**

**Can't wait to see what happens!**

**~Aki**

Hikaru + Kaoru: that sounds easy.

Haruhi: you gotta be kidding me!

Me: nope~! Now get to it while think of some more things to do. *_evilly-evil smirk of doom_*

Takanaga: W-what's that for?

Me: No~thing! Now, Ronald get some rope and a chair. Don't ask.

Ronald: *_returns shortly with the items_*

Me: thank you, now hold Grell down on the chair.

Grell: W-WHA? *_struggles against the unnaturally tight ropes_*

Me: put him in the closet, and William and Sebastian… strip…

Everyone: O.o

Will and Sebby: NO! NEVER!

Me: you won't eh? Well then, the punishment game is gonna be worse, 'cause I'll lock you each in a different closet… with the fangirls! MWAHAhahahaa~! One, or thousands, your choice.

Will and Sebby: O.o … fine, we'll do it…

Me: Good~! Now off your shirts go and into the closet. And you're not allowed out until you have tortured Grell.

~[a few minutes later…]~

Grell: *_screaming bloody murder_*

Me: *_laughing uncontrollably at what might be happening in there_* I still don`t know what they`re doing, but I can`t stop from laughing!

Ciel: your laughing harder than the Undertaker!

Me: why thank you!

Ciel: that`s a compliment to you?

Me: yeah! The Undertaker's awesome! And I am one hell of a sadistic b**ch… oh sh…! I totally forgot about everyone else! Hey Haruhi! Hikaru! Kaoru! How've you been holding up? *_si~lence_* umm… k…? I guess I'll end it here…? Please R&R~! we needs them to continue! Or I'll start Trancy bashing…

Byee for nowz~!

* * *

><p>k… yeah I need more reviews… and detail… I'll get into that soon! [hopefully!] and BTW… Alois recently gained my respect somehow… so it's only Trancy Servent bashing? Yeah… my opinion of Claude was never positive…<p>

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THIS NEEDS IT TO STAY ALIVE! AND I DON'T WANT IT TO DIE! PLEEEEAAASSEEE!

Update in a few days…?


	3. character songs and rifles

_**MWAHAHA! Thanks to my reviewers! [I can finally make that word plural!]**_

_**Heh heh heh… I just noticed that I haven't updated in a while… soo… here's chapter 3…?**_

_**BTW! I'm gonna have a few videos in this chapter [not literally], so when something is in "[ ]" those, it's the audio… I'll put in some details so you know what's going on, and I'll put brackets around who's talking.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rebekah and her onee-chan [not really]**_

_**And I have NOTHING against Kyoya!**_

_**(check out the bottom for some more shtuff!)**_

* * *

><p>Me: ARRRUUUGGHH! So bloody bored! ROOOOONN!<p>

Ronald: mnn?

Me: bored! What's a fun thing to do…?

Ronald: you cou…

Me: I KNOW~! Let's torture Grell some more~! And more dares~! Inter-dimentional computer please. *snap* *magical computer pops out of nowhere…* epiiiic…

Everyone: *questioning looks [especially from the Kuro cast]*

Me: and the internet connection is awesome! *starts playing the Undertaker's character song [Youkoso Sougiya e]* =3= I is happy now… mmmk, back to the T or D! from AKIMOTO TSUBAKI we have… oh wait… I forgot to pay the footage from last time. Heh, let's play it now~!

Twins: do you have to?

Me: yep~! TSUBAKI-kun wants me to~! *beep* ok, now where's that cord? Hmmmm… AH! Here it is. *plugs somewhat suspicious cord into c0mpu-TOR [I named my laptop!]* *projector finally comes to life* mnnn… where's that file… not there… here it is! Now just press play and…

"[ (random Ouran students) hey! Who are the new girls? I don't know. Why don't you go over there and find out? *male student walks towards Hikaru and Kaoru* hey ladies. (Hikaru) *not impressed* Hallo~! Wie geht es Ihnen? (student) uhh… ok…? (Kaoru) Das ist good.]" *video cut short just 'cause*

Me: Hikaru! Kaoru! I didn't know that you two could speak German. Interesting… Sie zwei faszinieren mich. Ok, now for Haruhi~! And Grell, stop molesting Sebas-chan! We don't want another fight to like the Jack the Ripper case to happen!

Conan [hey look I'm including the shrimp!]: did someone say Jack the Ripper? *Heiji looks over as well*

Me: maaayybeee… *shifty eyes* now Haruhi, you completed you dare… "after hours" right?

Haruhi: yeah, and what's with the grin?

Ciel: indeed. You kind of look like that nuisance. *points to Grell*

Me: MWAHAHAhahahaha! Let's begin.

"[ (Haruhi) Usa-chaan~! Where are you Usa-chaan~? (Honey) hey Haru-chan! (Haruhi) oh H-honey-sempai. I didn't expect you to be here. D-do you know where u-usa-chan is? *slight blush creeps onto haruhi's face* (honey) what do you mean Haru-chan? (Haruhi) I'm sorry sempai! There's someone else!]"

Me: cliffhanger~! *bzzz* hn? Oh… nnnn… *sigh* Sebastian, can you go make some… Earl Grey tea?

Sebastian: *nods and walks off stage*

Me: *sigh* anyway… I got distracted by this very… "colourful" message… *opens up Firefox {do not own}* uhh… fanfic… meitanteiconan… GAH! Stupid password… mnn… reviews… AH! Here we go!

Kaito: what's this… wait, did you just break the fourth wall?

Me: MWAHAHAHahahahaa! Not the first person to do it… *slowly turn head to stare at Heiji, Conan and Kaito*

Conan, Heiji, Kaito: what?

Me: ooh nothing...~! * Sebastian comes back w/ tea and hands one cup to me and one to Ciel* thank you. * walks behind suspicious curtain* nobody come back here!

Mysterious voice: why am I here again you bloody git?

Me: 'cause I need your awesome magic to assist my awesomeness…

MV: you almost sounded like Prussia there…

Me: eepiiic! Now back to work! I don't pay you to sit around!

MV: you don't pay me at all… and I think it would be for sitting around…

Me: oh shut up! * walks back onto stage while receiving questionable looks from everyone* back to the dares? *tap tap tappity tap tap* mmmk… pockey! *snap*

MV: REALLY? YOU HAVE TO ASK THAT? *sigh and random mumbling*

Me: yes, and I prefer strawberry BTDubz! *gets chocolate pockey* … … … meh… om nom… hmmm *waves pockey up and down in mouth* anyone else want some?

Everyone: *sceptical looks* …

Me: …ok… TSUBAKI-kun! More dares! Yay! Ok… TSUBAKI-kun wants…

**I'm also adding another one if u dont mind! I dare Tamaki, Kyouya, and Mori to dress up as girls, enroll at Lobelia for a day, and see how many girls fall in love with them.**

**Okay...one more...I dare Conan (little kid version) to dress up like Honey and have a ping-pong match against Mori**

**Random...yup...haha**

**As for more reviews, just be patient! I'm sure u'll get plenty more, don't get discouraged, especially when ur just starting out. k? =)**

**Until next time!**

**~Aki**

Me: ! *literal ROFL* …can't… breath… too… funny!...

Haruri and Ran: … are you ok?...

Me: *undertaker rivaling laugh starting to stop 'cause of the pain in my sides* … hehehe… yeah~! *stands up* …ow… hehe… that hurts… hehehe~! Anyway, you boys have to get on that!

Tamaki: do we HAVE to…?

Me: do you want the blood crazed fan girls after you?

All the guys: 0.0 NOO!

Me: except for Ron, Kaito, Sunako, Haruhi and Grell… there mine! Ron and Grell for… reasons… *evil smirk*, Kaito 'cause he already has Aoko…

Aoko + Kaito: HEEY!

Me: Hehehe~! *epic mop dodging maneuver* … and Haruhi and Sunako 'cause they don't deserve to be attacked by ravenous fans…

Haruhi: thanks… I guess…

Sunako: *evil smile*

Me: welcome~! *hears Druitt's character song come on* …nnn… OH DEAR GOD NOOO! NOOOOOOOO! NOT THIS! PLEASE! *curls up into fetal position and begins to whimper*

Everyone: O.o … what the…?

Me: nnng! *uses last of strength to find the English lyrics to the song* just read and understand… but keep in mind that he's talking about Ciel… *curls back up under table*

Everyone: *reading… reading… reading…*

Ciel: Oh holy god! What the hell Druitt!

Everyone else: O_O … wow…

Me: * still whimpering under table*

Ronald: it'll be ok… * comforts* let's just change the song and it'll be over. Hmm… how about… "Undertaker's English Character song - IMPOSSIBLE"…?

Me: YESS! CLICK IT NOW! *hears clicking sound followed by the most epic character song EVER* … much better… now, where were we again? … oh right… Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, time to enrol in Lobelia~!

Kyoya: damn… I thought you'd for get if I put that on.

Me: **YOU ****DID THAT?** YOU'RE A DEAD MAN! *runs toward his w/ Grell's Death Scythe in hand* YOU CANNOT ESCAPE MY WRATH!

*random snap, followed by a plume of rainbow coloured smoke*

Random Person: *cough cough* finally got here…

Me: *stops for a moment* onee-chan! You came! Could you help with the next dare? I'm kinda busy… * notices Kyoya trying to sneak away* HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD! I HAVEN'T KILLED YOU YET!

Kyoya: SHIT!

Bloody-chan: ok, I understand! Have fun you two!

*background noise : GET BACK HERE YOU ASS! Oh SHI…! AAAHHGG! Wait no STOP! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahaaaaaa!*

Bloody-chan: *innocent smile* now, I've heard a little about this from Re-chan at school, but I don't know where you were in the show… anyone wanna fill me in?

Honey: yeah! So, Becca-chan…

Me: NEVER call me that! EVER! Now where was I… oh yeah! BITCHES LOVE CANONS!

Kyoya: where the F**K did you get an ANTI-TANK RIFLE FROM?

Me: MY CLOSET!

Everyone: O_O

Bloody-chan: so what were you saying Honey-sempai?

Honey: uh… right… Kyo-chan, Tama-chan and Mori were going to dress as girls and enrol in Lobelia for the day but… it seems Kyo-chan is preoccupied at the moment.

Bloody-chan: where's the list of dares? *notices c0mpu-TOR* oh here they are~! Let's see… there are a few we can do in the meantime, you know… while those two 'finish up'…

Me: I heard that!

Bloody-chan: I know you did~! How about we do the first one. Conan you have to dress up like Honey and have a ping pong match against Mori.

Conan: as long as that… *points to the last place they saw the battling duo* …doesn't happen.

Bloody-chan: she'd never do that to you! Promise! Not go get changed! Will and Sebby set up a table will you?

Will/Sebby: *glare intensely at each other before nodding slowly*

Bloody-chan: *looks at the now Lolita looking boy before noticing the fully set up table* perfect. Now get to it! This is gonna be great!

*epic table tennis match commences between the shrunken detective and the stoic host* [not going into detail 'cause I'm lazy…]

Me: *comes back onto stage covered in dark red liquid* you doin' the other half of TSUBAKI-kun's dare?

Bloody-chan: yeah. Just saw it on screen and thought we could pass the time. *says all of that while still watching match*

Conan: *notices everyone to his left look at something in horror before looking* …wha? You didn't!

Me: hmm? Oh this? *points to liquid*

Heiji: you better not 'ave!

Grell and Sunako: *looking at the substance with glittery fan-girly eyes*

Me: I didn't kill him! The prick spilled something on me while running and I'm too lazy to clean it off… I kinda like it though, it looks like blood~! And the way it splattered…! But I think it's paint, 'cause I'm feeling a bit tipsy after smelling it on my clothes… but that's not really important now, is it? Who won the match, or winning I should say?

Bloody-chan: I think Mori won, but that's only because of your appearance. Oh right… *voice turns from somewhat cheery to grim* …what did you do with Kyoya…?

Me: Eh? He's passed out back stage! I didn't kill him, honestly! I wouldn't do that with the "fourth wall breakers" around! I'm not stupid! *looks at Kaito, Conan, and Heiji again*

Kaito: Really? What is with that look?

Me: oh nothing… T_T … but you should hold back on the wall breaking…

Everyone: *questioning looks*

Me: never mind… Onee-chan, what's the next dare? Oh, and someone call him an ambulance. He'll be out for a while… *points to where I saw Kyoya's body last*

Tamaki: Mommy! I'm coming for you! *runs to where I pointed while fumbling with his cell phone*

Bloody-chan: never thought I'd see that~!

Me: same. But I think in their relationship, Tamaki's the "mommy" and Kyoya's the "daddy"… if you get what I mean… heh heh heh… lemons…

Bloody-chan: T T" did you really HAVE to say that? But anyway… Muzic-iz-Life has a dare for Sebby and Ciel.

Sebastian: can you please stop calling me that?

Me: but that's no fun Sebas-chan~! *turns back to Onee-chan* so what's the dare?

Bloody-chan: here it is!

***evil smirks* I dare Tamaki and Kyoya to make out:D They are my fav pairing in Ouran!**

**And let's see... And I dare Sebastian to act like a fan girl towards Ceil!**

**This should be intresting:D**

Sorry about not being able to do the KyoXTama dare! *sends glare in my direction*

Me: HEY! He started it!

Paramedics: where's the injured boy? * notices my 'bloody' appearance* umm, are you ok?

Me: oh yeah~! Perfectly fine~! It's just paint after all~! And the ass hat is over there with his "friend". *points to the back of the stage*

Paramedics: uhh… thanks…

Bloody-chan: Sebby! Fangirl time!

Sebastian and Ciel: what's a "fangirl"?

Me: Grell, but less extream… GRELL! Stop molesting Will! And don't think about doing that to Ron 'cause he's MINE! *grabs Ronald by the arm and drags him away from the flamboyant red reaper* NO touching!

Grell: *puppy pout*

Me: nuh uhhn! The only puppies aloud are Onee-chan and Emma.

Lau: no not her!

Bloody-chan: I know! That dog scares me too! *random mysterious thunder clap*

Haruhi: AAHH!

Me: oh right, you're afraid of thunder…

Lau: now… what's an "Emma"?

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Me: *sigh* it's my Lab Pyrenees cross… my puppy~! She's like a little version of Pulu-Pulu, only she can't breathe fire and change in to a human when exited. Fangirling time Sebas-chan!

Sebastian: … no…

Bloody and myself: please! You have to do it… or face the punishment!

Sebastian: …fine… Ahem… EEEEEE! Lord Phantomhive your looking absolutely fabulous today~! Please except my love~!

Me: CALLED IT! SEBBY SOO LIKES CIEL! Ha! Alliteration! *receives demon death glare from Sebby* meh, you don't scare me. I'm a neko fiend like you as well…

Bloody-chan: one last dare we can do! And it's mine~!

Me: ooh! Interesting! But we'll save yours for later. I never got Faustus Bashing! *looks at the Trancy Brat* you're not one one of my faves… but I read something which gave you major brownie points, though I still detest your demon butler with a passion…

Claude: but if I'm not mistaken, we're all out of time. *gives me a shit eating grin*

Me: NOOOOOOOOOO! I never got to have my fun! RAAAAAWWWRR! *starts shouting very "colourful" words and curses*

Everyone: O_O …

Bloody-chan: this is Re-chan's new co-host signing off for now~! Hope to see you soon!

Everyone: WHAT?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah… I procrastinated… A LOT… but I finally got his done… right? I'll try to update sooner… maybe…<strong>_

_**Please suggest more dares! But none for Kyoya, since he'll be out of this while he's recovering from my brutal beating…**_

_**Et no one can guess who's behind the curtain! 10 points to any house they want and either a batch of drugless pot brownies or bone cookies for the person [people] who get it right~!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**(this ended up as 8 pages and 2239 words!)**_


	4. of IGGY! and murders

_**YAY! I got some people who checked out my notice for the Wallflower/ DC fans! 15 of them to be exact~! Anyway… time for chapter 4! Woooott! I've made it this far! [and Onee-chan won't help with the ideas…] **_

_**Sorry about Kyoya… heh heh heh… yeah, I DO NOT like the English lyrics to that song… look it up if you wanna find out… but I suggest not…**_

_**To the chapter! [still have NOTHING against Kyoya!]**_

* * *

><p>Rebekah: still bored…<p>

Ciel: when aren't you?

Rebekah: when I'm drawing~! Have you seen some of them? I love my painting of the Undertaker! I want to meet him… wait… what am I talking about~? Magic Man! Undertaker Please! *snap*

MV: bloody hell! This is harder than simple things like Pockey!

Rebekah: and strawberry Pockey as well~! Thank you~!

MV: *random grumbling* *sigh* it'll take at least 15 minutes… and no Pockey until then you wanker!

Rebekah: AWWW! Fine… as long as I get to see the Undertaker… now, where's Grell and Claude?

Grell: why do you need me…?

Rebekah: 'cause I want to give you a random hug… *gives random hug*

Grell: … oookaaay…?

Rebekah: now where's the mofo? *spots claude* stop you bastard! I… HAVE… TO… KILL… YOU…!

Claude: hmpf… as if you could…

Rebekah: that's it you f***ing ass… GRELL! DEATH SCYTHE! I'M GONNA KILL 'EM!

Grell: uuuhh… no…?

Rebekah: *gives demonic death glare* … where's Ron…

Grell: I'm warning the others! *runs off to tell Will and Ron of my plans*

Rebekah: SHIT! Grrrrr…. I'll get you one day… * gives Claude one hell of a demonic death glare* I'll be in my room! *storms off into the labyrinth I call a room*

Bloody-chan: what did I miss? *looks at me then claude* ok, WHAT did YOU do?

Claude: hmm… oh, I did nothing…

Bloody-chan: …YEAH RIGHT…

Tamaki: what's going on?

Bloody-chan: oh nothing, Claude's just being an ass and Re-chan is in her room.

Heiji: and why are you here?

Bloody-chan: I'm the co-host you baka! …I bet she's drawing in the dark again… *sigh* she's gotta stop doing that, it'll ruin her eyesight…

Sunako: dark room…? Where…?

Rebekah: I heard that!

Bloody-chan: *sigh* thought she would…

Tamaki, Heiji, Ciel, and Sebastian: O_O … she heard you from her room…? I thought she played really loud (and bad) music when she's in there…!

*fwa fwa fwa thud*

Sebastian: ow! D-did she just throw a book at me…?

Rebekah: I heard that too! And my music is unique! Haterz gonna hate motha f**ka! No doubtin' my awesomeness! And it doesn't ruin your eyes, it only causes strain!

Hikaru: do we…

Kaoru: … wanna know?

Tamaki: no, not really…

Rebekah: are the twins out there…?

Hikaru and Kaoru: YEAH!

Rebekah: *comes running towards them* Mir ist langweilig ... und wollen Claude töten.

Conan: are you speaking German again? *notices me nodding head* … and is there some evil plot against someone…?

Rebekah: Tabun… but we haz to start the show! Ok~! Let's start with… Onee-chan!

Bloody-chan: YAY~! I'll read it~!

**Hahahahaha Soooooo... maybe... AHAH! Tamaki has to admit his undying love for Kyoya *pouts* I love that couple so much... the only thing better is KyoyaxHaruhi...**

**And maybe... Get Conan to "pretend" to be Shinichi in front of Ran... and then tell her with a straight face that he is Shinichi...**

But we can't do anything with Kyoya 'cause of SOMEONE…!

Rebekah: he started it! *pouts*

Bloody-chan:… anyway… Conan, get to it!

Conan: *sigh* but…

Rebekah: WAIT! I gotz an idea! Tamaki, Sebastian, Alois, Heiji, Sunako, Kyohei, Takanaga, Twins, Kaito, Haibara, Lau, Haruhi, and Ron come with me~! Onee-chan go to another dare, or use the generator, until we get back… k?

*all listed characters and myself walk off stage*

Bloody-chan: … that was strange… Honey, TSUBAKI-kun has a truth for you.

**For Honey, i'm choosing truth this time! So Honey, how long do you think it will take until you hit puberty? And when you do, do you think you'll be super-hot like Momiji Sohma (from Fruits Basket) was when he matured? =3**

Honey: what do you mean? I've already gone through puberty…

Mori: …hn…

Bloody-chan: well that takes care of all the available dares… uhh… Grell, Truth or Dare?

Grell: dare.

Bloody-chan: *click click tap tap tap click*oh that's good! Ok, Grell, the group will select a type of food for you. You must chew a mouthful, than spit the contents into a glass. Fill the glass to the rim with water and then drink down the delicacy.

Grell: no way! That's far too un-lady like!

Bloody-chan: … actually, 'ladies' do this all the time at sleepovers… it's kind of a tradition… almost… just do it already!

Grell: I guess I will…

Bloody-chan: *turns to the characters that are left* what should we… *bzzz* wha? Oh! What does she… really? Ok then… * tap tap tappity tap tap* well, that was easy. *turns back to the others* as I was saying, what should we make him eat~?

Ciel: what's the most disgusting thing you have?

Bloody-chan: don't know… I'll have to check. Wait, why? Is this gonna be revenge for Madam Red…?

Ciel: I don't know how the both of you know everything about me, but yes in some sense this will be revenge for Madam Red.

Bloody-chan: we know a lot… but I'm not the otaku…

Rebekah: AND PROUD! OTAKU-ISM FOR THE WIN!

*background* Otaku! Otaku! Otaku! I've never seen one up close! Actually, there's Renge. But she's not as bad as me… Really? How bad… …are you? Fanfiction is my favored place of yaoi, and yuri. If you don't understand what those are, I won't guarantee your innocence will be intact by the time this is over!

Bloody-chan: too much information! …We get distracted A LOT don't we?

Yuki: yeah, you should just get back to the dare...

Bloody-chan: we should. Now, what are we gonna make Grell eat?

Honey: CAKE~!

Mori: …

Yuki: …cake?

Ranmaru: well, there are a few…

Rebekah: Onee-chan! Don't let him finish (heh heh)! It might more in appropriate than a comment from moi!

Conan, Ran, Kogoro, Aoko, Claude, and Will: … … …

Grell: nothing…

Bloody-chan: cake it is. *looks at Honey* I know you have some on you. Please let us use your cake for this dare~.

Honey: go ahead *hands her a slice of cake*

Bloody-chan: well Grell, here it is! Your cake!

Grell: do I… *glare from Onee-chan* … fine. *proceeds to do the dare*

Bloody-chan: eww! Dude, that's gross!

Grell: oh no… *looks really sick*

Rebekah: *walks back onto stage* Grell, you look terrible! Do you need the bathroom? *sees Grell nod* ok, this way! Just try to hold it in until we get there! *runs of stage again with Grell tailing quickly behind*

Ciel: what happened to Sebastian?

Kaoru: I don't know… anyone else see where he went off too?

Alois: I thought he was with Takanaga.

Takanaga: no, he was in the back of the group by himself.

*tamaki leaves for a moment*

Rebekah: GTFO TAMAKI! *strange noise* OH GAH… *more strange noises*

Tamaki: *returns to the group* I just saw the most disturbing thing ever!

Haibara: … and that would… I don't want to know.

Tamaki: you're right about that. Where's the bleach…?

Bloody-chan: what happened to Re-chan?

Tamaki: look for yourself… or don't, now that I think about it…

Bloody-chan: I'll be right back, in the meantime why don't you try to find Sebby?*leaves*

Conan: Hattori, I have a bad feeling about this.

Heiji: yeah, me too.

Bloody-chan: *comes back slightly disturbed* well, no one can use the boys bathroom 'cause Re-chan's passed out on it, and Grell's passed out in the girls bathroom… has anyone found Sebby yet?

Lau: no one's gone to look yet.

Ran: maybe we should look where all of you saw him last.

*awkward silence*

Rebekah: *stumbles into the room* …nnn… don't need too… follow me… nnn…

Bloody-chan: you don't look so good. Maybe you should go lay down…

Rebekah: …don't really mind… just went to find Sebas-chan… found him…

Ciel: really, where?

Rebekah: … just follow me… nnn…

Bloody-chan: you should go take a nap… you're looking awfully pale…

Rebekah: …issok… I'm fiinne… just wanna show you where Sebby iss… lol… I sound drunk…

*everyone starts walking towards a random unknown room which appears to be heavily locked*

Haruhi: uhh… can we … *door swings open* … never mind…

*we all walking and I turn on the lights… simultaneous gasp*

Conan: *runs up to the bloody figure* … we're too late…

Undertaker: *appears from a dark corner* and I can confirm that~.

Rebekah: …nnn… Undertaker! Yay… *runs toward and hugs him* … so not lettin' go… *passes out from strain*

Undertaker: hehehe~. I guess I'll take her to her room then~. *picks up my limp form*

Ron: I'll show you where it is... and we might as well pick sempai up along the way. *both walk back to the other room to find the bathrooms*

Kogoro: no one touch the body! This is where the Great Detective Mori Kogoro comes in!

Conan and Heiji: *deep sigh* yeah yeah…

*too lazy to write anything else at the moment… so just imagine some epic Conan detective scene things and be happy cause I can't screw that up*

* * *

><p>[in my room. Elapsed time: about 25 minutes]<p>

*eerie silence*

Rebekah: …nnn… don't wanna get out of bed… wha's thiz… *feels something soft*

*rustle rustle*

…like it… *cuddles with whatever it is*

Grell: oh Sebas-chan…

Rebekah: …nnn… wait… WHAT? *bolts up and slides all the way to the wall*

Grell *wakes up rubbing eyes* …hmm… what's all the commotion about?

Rebekah: please say you have clothes on!

Grell: well, I only have my underwear on…

Rebekah: oh dear god! Do you…! D-do you think we…?

Grell: O_O oh god… please say that we didn't!

Rebekah: I don't know! All I remember up until now is you vomiting, and passing out in the Undertaker's arms… Undertaker~! What do you remember?

Grell: well, I agree with you, but I must have fallen asleep before you saw the Undertaker.

Rebekah: … … … oh right! Sebastian's dead!

Grell: WHAT? WHEN DID THIS happ… en… *falls back onto bed and shivers* I'm so cold…

Rebekah: *falls next to Grell* … me too… *nuzzles into his arms* …this will never leave this room…!

Grell: …agreed… *both figures fall asleep again*

* * *

><p>[back at the crime scene. Elapsed time: roughly 35 minutes]<p>

Conan + Heiji: *quietly conversing about who the culprit is*

Yuki: uhh… guys? I think Bloody-chan passed out…! *poke poke*

Sunako: *most fangirly look that could ever appear on the face of the earth… still*

Kogoro: I know who killed him! *everyone look over* it was *points to Ron* you!

Ron: got any proof to back up that accusation…?

Kogoro: you and your friends don't seem to enjoy being around Sebastian… so you figured out a plot to get him alone so that you could kill him! And it just so happened that Rebekah chose you and him to be a part of the group that left.

Ron: … and you think that we convinced her to choose either Mr. Spears or myself to follow through with said devious plot…? And you can't blame sempai for this because he's in love with the demon…

Kaito: I'm gonna go check up on the other two… *leaves for my room*

Haruhi: … might as well go with you… since we haven't caught the killer yet…

Kogoro + Ron: *having a fight about why Kogoro is wrong… 'til Kogoro falls asleep*

Conan: now just too… w-where is it! Oh no!

Heiji: don't say that you lost your bowtie! Damn!

*curious looks from those who happened to overhear them*

* * *

><p>[back in my room. Elapsed time: 20minutes or so]<p>

*rustle rustle*

[from outside door] Kaito: … you think there doing ok?

Haruhi: Rebekah did look pretty sick when we saw her last.

Kaito: yeah…

*door opens*

Rebekah: …hnn… five more minutes…

Grell: … Sebas-cha~n…

Kaito: umm…

Rebekah+ Grell: *get up and cover ourselves* … IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!

Rebekah: *falls over* …nnnnn… got up to quick… dude… not cool… nnn…

Grell: *falls on top of her* … same here…

Rebekah: get off me… * kicks Grell off* we're not doing that kind of thing… it's called statutory rape…

Grell: … don't worry, I only want Sebas-chan…!

Kaito: are you two ok? *Grell and Rebekah nod our heads* well… need anything?

Haruhi: *most likely contemplating what the hell is going on*

Rebekah + Grell: *shake our heads* nah, I can take care of us… just find out who killed Sebas-chan and make sure that Conan says the deductions!

Haruhi: … umm… ok…?

* * *

><p>[at the crime scene once again… elapsed time: 5-10 minutes]<p>

*Kaito and Haruhi walk back in*

Kaito: any progress on who's the culprit? And why hasn't anyone called the police?

Heiji: nope, and the lines are dead and our cells don't have any service.

MV: *figure comes out of the shadows* plus we have no bloody clue where we are, and I think the doors are sealed…

Tamaki: w-who are you…?

MV: The name's Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you all finally.

Everyone: O_O what?

Conan: why would the doors be sealed?

Arthur: I don't exactly know myself, but I think it has something to do with an "emotionless bastard who keeps trying to get away"… or so I've heard.

Heiji: and…umm … that would be…?

Alois: Claude… or that's what I assume…

Haruhi: you said it so easily…!

Alois: yeah, well… that's how I'd describe him… and I've heard Rebekah say the same thing from time to time…

Ran: *staring at Conan most likely thinking why he`s acting so much like Shinichi*

Conan: H-Heiji!

Heiji: yeah…

Conan: I know who killed Sebastian…!

* * *

><p>[in the kitchen (finally something different). Elapsed time: 2 minutes after Kaito and Haruri left]<p>

Rebekah: … you sure you ok to be walkin' around?

Grell: yeah, I feel a lot better after nearly throwing up my intestines…

Rebekah: hey! That happened to me too! But that's only 'cause of you! Anyway… what do you want?

Grell: what can you make for me?

Rebekah: easy things… what do you want? I can bake a cake…

Grell: NO! not cake! Anything but that!

Rebekah: samiches it is~! *riffles through fridge and cubords* haha! I am successful!

Grell: why do I not trust you…?

Rebekah: 'caauuse I'm crazy~! Hey what's with the look! At least I'm honest! … …whatever…

Ran: Rebekah? Are you there?

Rebekah: yeah! In the kitchen!

Ran: Heiji and Conan want you to meet then at the scene… since when do we have a kitchen…?

Rebekah: I'll head over there, and we've had one for a while… just never got around to mentioning it… *stops at the door* Grell, eat something and drink lots of water! I don't wanna see you vomiting again!

Grell: …*sigh* fine! Just go!

Rebekah: alrighty then~! See ya later! *leaves*

* * *

><p>[crime scene]<p>

*Rebekah walks in*

Rebekah: dude, what's with the look…?

Conan: I've finally figure out who the murderer is…

Heiji: they had an almost perfect alibi…

Rebekah: oh really? That's very interesting… but shouldn't we wait until all of us are here?

Ciel: what are you stalling for? Just tell us who killed my butler!

Rebekah: …wow… someone needs a chill pill…

*Ran walks in stealthily*

Conan: they thought they had us all fooled… but how did you know exactly where his body was?

Heiji: and so they created an alibi by being the first one back on stage…

Conan: and dragged someone off somewhere to make it look like you couldn't have killed him…

Heiji: but in reality, he was already dying. He was just lying on the cold floor bleeding to death.

Conan: but we saw through the smokescreen you put up in front of our faces… the culprit is… you! *points over dramatically at Rebekah*

Honey: R-re-chan… how could you..?

Rebekah: 'caaauuse I'm craazy~! Best… Chapter… EVER!

Everyone: do you have no regret for what you did? You killed someone!

Rebekah: yep! Bbuuuuut… does it really count… since he's not dead…?

Ciel: what? Sebastian! Get up this instant!

Sebastian: … yes, my lord…

Rebekah: I love it when he says that!

*Sebastian stands up looking perfectly fine… except for the large amount of blood covering his body and clothes*

Rebakah: *quietly* 'sup bitches…

Bloody-chan: *wakes up* … what happened…? …hmm? Oh, SEBBY! YOU'RE ALIVE! *glomp Sebby*

Everyone else: O_O what?

Rebekah: *laughs at the stunned faces* HAHAHAHAHAhahaaa! Oh that's awesome! … … … IGGY! Why are YOU here? And where's my Pockey?

Arthur: oh calm down you bloody git! I thought that since both hosts were 'incapacitated', I could at least help out with the investigation… and here… still don't know why you like these things… *hands Rebekah strawberry pockey*

Rebekah: and now I'm ok~! *noms on the delicious snack*

Conan + Heiji: … so you didn't kill him?

Rebekah: no! not with you 'fourth wall breakers around! Or Ciel! I'm psycho, not stupid! Hey~! Look at the time~! It's time to sign off!

Until next time~! Adios Amigos!

Kaito: did you just break the fourth wall… again?

Rebekah: YEP~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG! It's finally done! It's a miracle!<strong>_

_**I was gonna have this posted last Friday… … … but I got distracted and blah blah blah… so I put the file on a flash drive and worked on it every moment I could at school! So here's your update! Sorry for taking so long! **_

_**Can anyone figure out who the Mysterious Voice is? 'cause then you'll know about who I plan to drag in next… hint? "**_**I'm awesome!**_**" **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And here's a little extra! **_

_**[sorry that we didn't get to too many reviewer truths or dares… **_**^^"**_**]**_

* * *

><p>Rebekah: hey Iggy!<p>

Arthur: can you please stop calling me that? And what do you want? It better not be more Pockey!

Rebekah: no no! I just wanted to see if you could invite a few… "friends" over…

Arthur: maybe… depends on whom…

Rebekah: Mathew and Gilbert~! Mattie should be easy~! But Gil is AWESOME~!

Arthur: …*sigh* what our address…? I'll invite them over…

Rebekah: EEEPPIIIIIICC! *fist pump*

Arthur: I'll know I'll regret this later…

* * *

><p><em><strong>More people~! I'll post the Christmas themed chapter around Christmas day… but no promises… and I might do a New Year's themed chapter after that…don't know… what do all of you think?<strong>_

_**Try and guess who Arthur, Mathew, and Gilbert are and where they're from! And if you get it right… I'll give you the most delicious gingersnap cookies EVER!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	5. QUICK NOTICE!

Mmmk! Soo, I'm gonna make this REAL QUICK!

GOMENISAI! About the story not being updated… but someone [not sayin' who] brought up a good point about this…

And I've been contemplating whether to continue or not… since I'm not rally focusing on the dares, I think it might be better if I just stick to regular stories…

[right not I've started one with Bloody-chan as the co-author…]

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS SUBMITTED DARES FOR THE CHARACTERS! I HAVE READ THEM AND THEY ARE GOING TO AFFECT MY DECISION [since I really wanna see some cross pairing and the dares are AAAWWEEESSOOOOOMMEE!]

Once again, I'm **SUPER** sorry about not updating…

But the question is… should I continue? Or does anyone else wanna pick this up? Or should it be dropped entirely?

Thanks so much for reading this~!


	6. Gomenisai!

I'M SORRY!

But I shall be dropping this fic… sorry to all who wanted me to continue! Though I am writing a somewhat continuation with another fic. It's called AToD – The Continuation.

The only reason I say somewhat, is because I removed three of the four groups and added one more who I was hinting towards. Plus I have a flaming rant near the end of the pilot chapter if ya wanna read it…

Anyway, I wanted to say I'M SO SO SOOOO SORRY IF YOUR MAD AT ME FOR DROPPING THIS! BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE! I just kinda lost interest… in the whole thing when I became obsessed with something else… I'll allow all of my AWESOME reviewers from this fic to have a character from the other anime[s?] I took out appear every now and then.

Please check out the continuation if you want. I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
